Мышиный дом (ночной клуб)
|visitors = Различные персонажи Диснея }} Мышиный дом (англ. House of Mouse) – ночной клуб расположен в центре Главной улицы Диснейвилля и является центральным местоположением событий одноименного мультсериала. Клуб был создан соучредителем Микки Маусом и Дональдом Даком. В ночь открытия клуб был куплен злым арендодателем Питом, который планировал закрыть клуб. В ходе серии "''Дом Скруджа''" клуб ненадолго принадлежал Скруджу МакДаку. Клуб также был переименован Дом злодеев дважды на протяжении всего шоу. Дональд также изменил название клуба на "Дом Дака" в первом эпизоде. В какой-то момент все злодеи Диснея собрались вместе и попытались захватить клуб. Однако, они были сорваны собранными усилиями Микки и Аладдина. Описание Фойе :В парадный зал клуба можно попасть через стеклянные двойные двери с улицы. Здесь гости могут пообщаться между собой или с волшебным зеркалом, которое находится прямо у входа. Там также находиться небольшой зал для гостей, ожидающих, пока им найдут столик. Обычно тут можно найти Дональда, который лично приветствует гостей и жмёт им руки. За стойкой регистрации сидит Дейзи, помогая гостям забронировать столик или выполнить любые запросы. Снаружи Макс Гуф помогает посетителям припарковать свои автомобили на соседней стоянке, принадлежащей клубу. Ресторан / Театр :Один из самых оживленных районов клуба, эта широкая, просторная площадь имеет по крайней мере тридцать столов, которые могут вместить более 120 человек. Учитывая большое разнообразие клиентов в клубе, в том числе Вилли гигант и Эллиот Дракон, количество мест в клубе может сильно варьироваться в разы. Гуфи и пингвин официанты принимают заказы и доставляют гостям различные блюда, начиная от обычных до диковинных. В дальнем конце площади находится сцена, где проводятся спектакли всех видов, в том числе Билли, Вилли и Дилли. Существует также огромный экран телевизора на фоне сцены, чтобы показать мультфильмы и живые видео каналы. Микки часто проводит вечерние мероприятия на сцене. Экран телевизора измеряется как широкоэкранный телевизор и регулирует его размер экрана в зависимости от соотношения сторон показываемого мультфильма. За кулисами :Эта область за сценой ограничена только персоналом клуба и исполнителями, нанятыми клубом. Здесь расположены офисы персонала, гардеробные, складские помещения и зона отдыха сотрудников. Из этой зоны можно напрямую выйти на клубную кухню. Здесь же находится черный ход в клуб и дверь в реквизиторскую. Минни часто видели здесь с помощью КПК, чтобы помочь в сохранении Графика Шоу на трассе или направления приглашенных звезд исполнителей на сцену. Кухня :Здесь можно найти все виды ингредиентов и кухонного оборудования, чтобы удовлетворить широкий и часто экзотический вкус клиентов клуба. В холодильной камере можно хранить свежее мясо и другие скоропортящиеся продукты. Газ Гус работает здесь каждую ночь, чтобы приготовить различные блюда для гостей, но он иногда ест указанные блюда, прежде чем они достигают столов. Диспетчерская :Из этой комнаты, расположенной позади и над зоной ресторана / театра, управляется большая часть технического оборудования в клубе. Здесь же хранится коллекция мультфильмов клуба. Через окно, которое выходит на ресторан/театр, Гораций управляет огнями, громкоговорителями и различными проигрывателями (например, DVD или VHS-плеерами), чтобы показывать мультфильмы и живые видеопотоки, когда им приказано это сделать. Реквизиторская :Возможно, самая интересная область клуба, реквизиторская комната состоит из пещерообразного подвала, намного большего, чем сам клуб. Реквизит из всей анимации Диснея можно найти здесь, в том числе магические предметы, такие как лампа Джинна, Черный Котел и потоп Ноя. Реквизиторская настолько велика, что можно заблудиться на несколько дней, если не взять Плуто в качестве проводника. Тем не менее, Микки и его друзья, как правило, имеют небольшие проблемы навигации реквизита комнате. Галерея House of Mouse HD 02.png|Вид с воздуха из Диснейвилл во введении к каждому эпизоду. House of Mouse - Background from End Credits.jpg|Заключительный кредитный фон с конца каждого эпизода. House mouse sign 3.JPG Unplugged Club - Club from the outside 2.png House of Mouse front position 2.jpg House of Mouse background end credits 2.png|Заключительный кредитный фон из Волшебное Рождество у Микки: В занесённом снегами Мышином доме HoM - Character Line panorama.png|Фойе Foyer view at the House of Mouse.PNG|Фойе с красным стулом и стойкой регистрации. The Magic Mirror (HOM).PNG|Если гостям или сотрудникам клуба рассказать о волшебном зеркале в холле клуба, он появится и ответит на любые вопросы. Clapgroup.jpg|Ресторан/Театр Aerial view from the theater (HOM).PNG|Вид с воздуха из ресторана / театра. Back of the theater (HOM).PNG|Задняя часть ресторана / театра. Backstage (HOM).PNG|За кулисами. Backstage (HOM) (2).PNG|За кулисами служебные кабинеты, гримерки, складские помещения, зона отдыха сотрудников и вход в реквизиторскую комнату. The doors (HOM).PNG|Двери за кулисами, включая двери гримерки Микки и комнаты" волосатого Манилоу". Backstage with a vending machine (HOM).PNG|За кулисами с торговым автоматом и телефоном. Another backstage view at the House of Mouse.PNG|За кулисами слева зеленый стул. Mickey's water cooler.PNG|Иногда, пьющий воду (когда Микки хочет пить) появился в первом эпизоде. Huey, Dewey and Louie's dressing room doors (HOM).PNG|Двери гримерных Билли, Вилли и Дилли King Larry's dressing room door.PNG|Дверь гримерки короля Ларри. Door of the rehearsal room (HOM).PNG|Дверь репетиционного зала. In Case of Fire closet.PNG|Когда клуб в огне, то Микки открывает" в случае пожара " шкаф и носит снаряжение колдуна в безопасности The exit room (HOM).PNG|За кулисами есть выход из клуба. Dressing room (HOM).PNG|Гримерная Микки. King Larry's dressing room.PNG|Гримерка короля Ларри. Generic dressing room (HOM).PNG|Обычная гримерка, возможно, для Тимона и Пумбы. Another generic dressing room (HOM).PNG|Еще одна обычная гримерка, возможно, для Кларабель. Rehearsal room (HOM).PNG|Репетиционный зал. Kitchen (HOM).PNG|Кухня. Control room (HOM).PNG|Диспетчерская. Prop room (HOM).PNG|Реквизиторская. Max aparcacoches.png|Х. О. М. камердинера. Back of the building (HOM).PNG|Черный ход снаружи клуба. Up in the club (HOM).PNG|В клубе.